Left 4 Dead 2: Alex's Journey
by I'm a Lover not a Hater
Summary: A journey of a girl as she struggles to survive in a zombie apockalypse. Rewritten. Special thanks to Clac234 for writing advice. Has only OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: Valve © owns Left 4 Dead 1 & 2. All I own is Alex, Anna, Carl and Max.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

It all started as flu, nothing big, until people started killing each other. Let's started from the beginning, my name is Alex Bachelor and this is my journey.

It was December 3 and my birthday, it was also 9 am. College was having a week off due to some flu; I think they called it the Green Flu. I was just admiring my parents' presents. They both like to send in their gifts early. My dad gave a katana while my mom gave me a black miniskirt, a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, a black T-shirt and a pair of black earrings. My parents have been divorced for about a year now. It all started with me acting tomboyish and liking weapons and other violence things. My mom thinks that I should be a cute, innocent girl while my dad thinks that I should be who I am. After a few talks and arguments it slowly became fights. Then they got divorced. They share custody of me. Mom gets one week and so does dad. But right now it's college so I am alone. Not completely alone since I still have my friends.

Anyways back to my presents. I decided to try the jeans and the T-shirt. I then looked myself in the mirror. I am roughly 5'7 feet tall. I have short, straight, black hair with bangs covering my forehead. I am slender but not that much. I have blue, almond-shaped eyes, courtesy of my dad. My face is pale and I have thin lips. I also like light black lipstick and black make-up. Although a lot of people criticize me about being a Goth, I don't care. This is the way I am and if you don't like it then scram.

I decided to do a samurai pose with my brand-new katana. I have to say, I look pretty badass. Just as I was admiring myself, the phone rang. It was my friend Anna Lovegood. Anna is really cheerful, optimistic and friendly girl, but you DON'T want to see her when she gets mad. She likes wearing anything that's colorful and shiny, unlike me. She is roughly as tall as me. She has long straight hair straight hair in the style of bangs. She also got her hair dyed so she is a blonde. She is very slender as to say sexy. She has large brown eyes that when she pouts, they see to stare into your soul. She face has a rosy color to it and her lips are a little thicker than mine. Her parents are enjoying a vacation together in Riverside. Don't ask me why they picked that place.

Most people just don't understand how we're friends. She's friendly and cheerful; I'm sarcastic and let's just say I'm not as cheerful as Anna. She likes colorful clothes; I like plain black and purple. She's none-violence (except when she's mad and trust me when I said you DON'T want to see her get mad) and I can get pretty violence, some might call it sadistic.

"Hi Alex!" she said in her cheery voice. Sometimes I wonder if she ever has a bad day.

"Hi Anna, so what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come to my dorm today; I don't like being alone." It was one person per dorm.

"Sounds good, why don't we go out or something?"

"NO!" she practically screamed through the phone right into my ear.

"Whoa. Take it easy. Why don't you want to go out? You're always the energetic one."

"I don't want to catch the flu." she said in a fearful voice.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay in the dorm with you." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Good! How about now you come right now?" Wow. That worked fast.

"Um, okay I guess. Want to see my present?"

"Yeah sure, bring them over!"

"Okay, see you there."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

I decided to put all my presents into my backpack; don't ask me how. Grab a can o Pepsi and my katana and walked out of my dorm and downstairs. Our dorms are two different buildings marked with letters. Mine is on the second floor at building A. Hers is on the third floor at building B. So as you can see we're not that far away, just a few minutes of walking.

Once I got out of the building a few people screamed, yes they screamed, probably from seeing the 'sadistic' girl walking out of her dormitory and carrying a katana. Ha! The looks on their faces were priceless. Then it didn't get so cool when someone started dialing 911 thinking I have finally lost it. After a couple of minutes of assuring them that I am not going to kill them I continued walking.

Once I got in front of building B, people started screaming again; yes I'm popular for being 'sadistic'. After redoing the events of calming down other students, I walked up the stairs to my friend's dorm. I knocked twice. The door burst open with a very cheerful girl hugging me, very tightly. If anyone saw us, they might think we're lesbians. After all, nearly everyone is wondering how we're friends.

"You're here!"

"Anna can't breathe." I managed to choke out.

"Oops. Sorry." she said blushing.

"It's alright. So aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh yeah, come 'on in."

We spent the couple of hours just playing around and gossiping; although Anna was the one mostly doing the gossiping.

"It's noon; want to go get something to eat?"

"But what about the flu, what if we get infected?" she asked, fear in her voice again.

"We'll be fine." I assured her.

"Okay, so where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere I guess."

"Then how about that restaurant where they have the salad bar, I heard they have a good price?"

"Okay, then let's go."

"Wait a moment. Let me go change."

She came out a few minutes later wearing a pink miniskirt and a light blue shirt.

"You look good."

"Thanks."

Then we left the dorm. When we left the building I could swear that people we're staring. I don't know why though. When we reached the place I have to say it does look nice. The sign reads "Larry's Salad" in cursive. There were clean glass doors and windows. The tables have a single rose in the middle. All in all, it's okay.

After we picked a table and sat down, a waiter approached us. He had a weird grin on his face.

"So what may I get you _TWO _ladies?" he said the word TWO in a singsong voice.

"If you're applying what I think you are, you better stop" I said with a menacing glare.

"Okay then what will you two has?"

"I'll have the cheeseburger."

"A cheeseburger, that's what you're ordering?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I like it once in a while."

"Okay then I'll have the tuna salad."

"But there's a salad."

"So?"

"Never mind, you can have the salad."

"Is that all?" the waiter asked.

"Yes."

After we ate, we paid the bill and left. On the way back to Anna's dorm, we saw a weird-looking man. He was swaying and bumping into things. Anna has to be the Good Samaritan and asked if he's okay. Next thing you know, he lunged at Anna and tried to bite her. I quickly looked around for anything to use as a weapon. I saw a pipe and used it to smash the man's head. After that, we ran all the way back.

Once we got back to Anna's dorm, she had a worried look on her face. I asked her what's wrong. She said that she's just worried if we're going to become those things. I told her we're going to be fine. She also asked me to stay with her because she's afraid those things will get her. I decided to stay with her.

After more gossiping and playing games and looking at magazines for hours, we both went to sleep at 8 pm. Very early right? Well, doing the same things for hours and take the wind out of you.

The next morning after we took turns taking a shower and ate breakfast, we heard a broadcast saying that there will be an evacuation at the mall because the infection's getting worse and spreading. We are to take a bus to get to the mall. Anna decided to grab a few of her PSPs (Yeah she has like 5 of them or something) and a few snacks and water bottles. I grabbed my katana and my clothes and also the snacks, etc.

On the way to the mall, some big, speeding truck slammed into us from nowhere. I blacked out almost instantly. I woke up with Anna shaking me. I looked around and nearly everyone was dead. The only people alive were, well for starters me, Anna, Carl the bus driver and Max, some nerd in the other classes.

Carl is 6'1 feet tall. He has short, black, spiky hair. He has a strong build. He has green eyes that were neither larger nor small. His face and body has a tan. His lips are thick. He is wearing a blue jean and a black shirt with graffiti writings on it. You're probably wondering why he's allowed to wear that. Well I don't know and everything I ask him he changes the subject.

Max is 5'5 feet tall. Yeah he's shorter than me; he's also very thin and I once asked him if he eats like a girl. Ha! Everyone was laughing and his face was priceless. Although I started feeling guilty when everyone kept teasing him about it for about year, I mean once is enough but a year? He has short, black, curly hair. He has blue eyes and pale skin. He also has thin lips. He was wearing a green polo shirt with brown jean.

"Is everyone okay?" Carl asked.

"No, apparently not if you haven't noticed, nearly the whole bus is dead." I replied considering I have a major headache.

"Okay fine. I suggested we continue to the mall. It's not that far."

"Okay" Anna and I both agreed.

"But what if we run into those things?" Max asked with feared.

"Ha. Scared much? Don't worry I'll protect you." I said with a smile and while rubbing his head. I don't why I did that. Maybe I was feeling guilty about the 'You eat like a girl' comment.

"I think we all should take a weapon." Carl said.

"I got my katana." I proudly said.

"I got my baton." Carl said.

"I have this butterfly knife." Anna said with a smile.

"When did you get a butterfly knife?" I asked with a confused expression.

"I got it for my last birthday."

"Okay that leaves you Max." Carl said.

"I guess I'll just have this pipe." He replied shaking.

"Okay everyone ready?" Carl asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go. I lead the way."

And with that, we exited the bus and descended into the world of madness.

**Special thanks to Clac234 for the advice on writing for which I decided to rewrite this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: City Cat and City Assholes

**Disclaimer: Valve © owns Left 4 Dead 1 & 2. Do I need this everytime?**

Chapter 2: City Cat and City Assholes

The scene was a mess. The truck was turned on its side. From the looks of it, the driver didn't survive. Carl began walking and leading us to the mall. After a couple of minutes of walking down the street we saw more of those _zombies_. There's even a few that wears some kind of hazmat suit.

"Should we attack them?" Max asked.

"No. We should avoid trouble as much as possible. Who knows, if we attack them we might attract unwanted attention." Carl spoke with wisdom.

"Then I suggest we get moving." I said.

"How about we look in that store for supplies?" Anna said. Nice advice.

"I supposed, although we better hurry. With the infection getting worse I doubt that CEDA will wait for us." Carl said again being the one with most wisdom.

"Who's CEAD?" Max asked.

"We'll talk about that later. For let's just look for supplies."

When we got to the store I was the first one to enter. I began checking the area for them zombies. When I opened the closet at the back, one of them jumped and pinned me to the ground. I quickly pushed off and grabbed my katana. When it got up, I quickly cut its head off a clean strike. I have to say that I'm badass.

"What happened?" Anna asked with concern.

"Nothing, just one of them jumped that's all."

"Okay."

After searching the store for about ten minutes here's what we found. I found some pain pills a couple of energy drinks. Anna found some canned food and snacks. Something tells me we'll need them later. Max found a baseball bat which he is using instead of his pipe. I also saw him putting some smaller pipes, bear bottles and some other stuff into his backpack. I'll ask him about that later. Carl found a pump-up shotgun. Yep a shotgun, he even found a lot of ammo for it. I swear I saw a grin on his face when he showed us.

"Are we done?" Carl asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go and stick together."

We managed to sneak pass a lot of zombies, occasionally killing a few stragglers. Carl decided we go through this alley shortcut. Anna being playful decided to start a game of tag. Then I was it and she ran ahead. I ran after her only to hear a high pitched shriek and to see something covered in a black jacket jumping off one of the rooftops and pinning her to the ground. Shortly after, it began tearing her apart. I quickly sprinted over and knocked it. Then I impaled it right through the heart. When she got up I gave her some pain pills.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks. What was that thing?"

"Just another nightmare from this god-forsaken apocalypse, we'll have to meet more I'm sure."

"We should name it. How about Kitty Catty, I think it's cute."

"Kitty Catty, I don't think it suits something that just pinned you to the ground and tried to tear you to pieces. Plus, I think it was a guy."

"Fine, then what do you think?"

"How about Hunter, with the black hooded jacket and the way it waits for lone prey suits it don't you think?"

"Yeah it does. I guess Hunter's fine."

"What happen here?" Carl asked.

"Oh nothing, we'll tell you about it later."

"Okay then come 'on."

Twenty more minutes of sneaking around zombies and killing a few more Hunter passed. Ha! When Max got pounced, he screamed like a girl. After I helped him, he said that it's not funny and something about what you would do if you got pounced. Shortly after that, we got to the front of the mall at the parking lot. Then Max said something smart that totally ruined out good spirit.

"Guys, what if the zombies got to inside and killed everyone?"

"WHAT?" Anna and I shouted almost in perfect sync.

"I mean, you see how there is so many zombies around the mall and that the mall's too quiet. Also, you saw those hazmat guys. That means the suits don't protect you."

"OH GOD. I completely forgot to think about that." Carl said.

To add to diminished morale, the ground started shaking. At first I thought it was a miniature earthquake but then we heard a roar. Something tells me whatever this thing is, it's BIG. Then we saw it. It was HUGH. This ape-like thing with huge arms and body came charging at us. Surprisingly and fortunately, it got small legs when compared to the rest of its body. Carl began shooting it with his shotgun immediately although he and I both know that it won't be enough.

"Lure it away from me. I got something that could kill it but it'll take some time to prepare." Max quickly shouted.

"What?" I asked too loudly.

"Just do it!"

I quickly threw anything I could find to the behemoth to distract it away from Max. A few minutes later Max came running and threw a, Molotov? That's right, he threw a Molotov and it lit the behemoth ablaze and it let out a roar of agony and rage. Unfortunately now its attention is completely on him.

"RUN!"

And that's what he did. We tried everything to get the thing's attention. I ever tried running to it and slashing it across its back. All it did was turn around and did an uppercut sending across the parking lot. Then the thing continued chasing Max into some building. Carl went after it while Anna helped me up. We then followed Carl. When we got inside, Carl was standing with a grinning Max. He told us that just as the thing was going to punched him, it simply fall to the ground and died. That lucky little nerd.

"Let's hope we don't meet anymore of those things." Anna said with fear.

"Yeah let's hope." I said all knowing that we'll have to meet more of them.

"Where you get that Molotov?" Carl asked.

"I found it." Max said simply.

"Okay then. I think we better no risk going into the mall cause like Max said, everyone might be dead and then there's going to be a LOT of zombies. I say I go back the street to this safe room I saw on in the TVs."

"Yeah Okay. Sounds good. Okay." We all replied.

We then started walking to the safe room. I sure hope it's safe. After a few minutes of walking Anna asked me what we should name that thing.

"I had some ideas but after thinking for a while, I realize that they don't suit that thing so well."

"Well how about we name the thing Tank?"

"Tank?"

"Yeah you know tank. Because the thing is extremely huge, tough to kill and very strong."

"Okay."

Then we got to the safe room. It has red steel doors with a sprayed imaged of a house with a cross inside. Once we got inside and locked the door with bars, Carl decided that we should eat and get some sleep. After we ate dinner Carl and Anna went to sleep in some sleeping bags that were there in the safe room. Max and I volunteered for stay watch. Anyways I want to ask him about the Molotov.

"So that's why you put those beer bottles and other stuff in you backpack huh?"

"What?"

"Don't act dumb. I saw you putting them in your backpack."

"Okay. I learned some skills in chemistry class and decided to make them."

"That's smart."

"Really? Cause I thought eating like girl doesn't get you praises."

"Max I'm sorry about that. It was supposed to be a onetime thing."

"Well it wasn't now was it?"

"Max! I'm sorry. I understand that you're hurt."

"No! You're not and you don't understand what it's like to treated the way I was. I was being bullied for every single little thing that I do, every single day, how do you understand that?" he said with tears in his eyes.

Then not knowing what I was doing, I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around him. He instantly starts crying. We stayed like that for ten twenty minutes, I don't know. Then he pulled out and started wiping his face.

"I'm sorry for saying things like that. It's just that it's so hard."

"I know and I'm sorry for asking if you eat like a girl."

"Well then guess we should change our attention to the zombies." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so."

After an hour or two we switched. Once I closed my eyes, I blacked out instantly into a dream.

**FYI: Alex does NOT like Max. I am trying to show Alex's feelings of Max as a younger brother.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Orleans here we come

**Disclaimer: Valve © owns Left 4 Dead 1&2.**

Chapter 3: New Orleans here we come.

I woke up to the sound of static, oil sizzling and Max snoring. Ha! Who would have thought that nerds snore? I got up and have a look around. The safe house looks to be what used to be a two-story house. There were writings on some of the walls. One reads 'We have sown the seeds of sin and this is our PUNISHMENT'. Another reads 'GOD IS DEAD'. They must be written by religious people who lost hope. After having a short moment of pity, I went into what looks like the living room and saw Anna sleeping with the TV on. So that's where the static noise is coming from. I went into the kitchen and saw Carl making some eggs and bacon. He turned for a moment and saw me.

"So you're awake. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks. So you're making breakfast huh?"

"Yeah, it's going to done soon. Could you go wake up Anna and Max.?"

"Sure, why not."

So after waking Anna and Max up and eating our breakfast, we started to discuss where should we go. Anna decided to explore the house.

"I heard that New Orleans hold out on a few emergency broadcasting radio stations." Max said.

"We could drive there. It's not that far from Jacksonville is it?" I asked.

"We could drive there if we can find a car." Carl said.

"Hey guys! Come check this out." Anna shouted from, uh, wherever she is.

We went to the voice came from. We came to some sort of a garage. Anna was there looking at a black minivan. It has graffiti writings in white all over it. It has shaded windows and polished shiny rims. Anna turned to me and hopped up and down like a puppy.

"Can we take it?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

"Sure, why not."

"Plus we can drive it to New Orleans." Carl said.

"Um, guys?" Max asked.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked.

"If the van is in working condition, why didn't the previous safe house users took it?"

"Maybe they forgot to explore the house or they were in a hurry." Anna said.

"No what he said does make sense. For instance, anyone know where the key is?" Carl asked. He was greeted by silence.

"Well then I suggest we start looking."

We split to spend less time, hopefully. I went to search in the living room. The living room has two couches each facing the TV. The TV is a 20-inch plasma TV. There was a boarded window to the wall opposite to the TV. The other wall has four bookcases full of novel books on fictional and non-fictional stories. There is a small oval red carpet in front of the TV which suggests there used to be a dog living here. The floor boards are brown colored.

After looking for an hour, we all met up in place with the sleeping bags. No one found it so we decided to try again. I decided to look in one of the bedrooms on the second floor.

From the looks of it this is the parents' bedroom, assuming that parents were living here. There was a king-sized bed. There were two big closets and a drawer. There was a 16-inch plasma TV. On the coffee table or at least that is what I think it is called, is a telephone. The bathroom has way too many soap, liquid soap, shampoo, hair conditioner and other stuff. I began searching for the key in the drawer. No luck there. So then I searched the closets. Just as I was about to give up, I saw something glittering. I reached into the back of the closet and pluck out the minivan key. How the hell did that get lodge in there?

"Guys, I found it!"

I ran down to meet the others. After getting hugged and praises for a while, Carl decided to check if the car still had gas or if the engine still worked. Turns out, the engine still worked and there's enough gas to drive us half way there. Carl decided that the sooner we get to New Orleans the better. Everyone agrees. So we started packing up and gathering whatever we could use, better safe than sorry.

While searching in the basement, I found a magnum. At least I think they call it a magnum. I picked it up and tried to aim. The weight feels strange. Guess I'll just have to get used to it. I found a plastic box full of its ammo. No time for training though, so I'll just train myself right there when a zombie shows up and hope not kill Anna, Max or Carl.

When I got back upstairs Anna keeps protesting that I shouldn't have the magnum, mainly because she wants it.

"But you already have the katana. All I have is a butterfly knife." Anna whined.

"I saw you used it pretty well though."

"That's when I'm picking them off one by one and most of them didn't even know what's happening. What if a HORDE of them appeared and starts chasing me?" she countered.

"Then I'll protect you with MY magnum."

"But I want the magnum." she whined again.

"Look. If you could kill one of those Hunters by yourself, I'll give you my magnum."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Then it's on!" she suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked after running through the kitchen door.

"Oh nothing happened." I replied innocently.

"Okay. Get all your stuff and meet at the garage. We're leaving."

After a few minutes of gathering my stuff and helping Anna gather hers, we were all at the garage. We all found a place to sit inside the minivan, there wasn't that much stuff inside it anyways. Carl started the minivan and Max opened the garage door with the remote he found. Then we were on our way to New Orleans.

"Anyone noticed that we haven't encountered any zombies since we found the safe room?" Anna asked.

"We must be getting lucky then." I replied with a smile.

"Well don't go bragging about it so you two could jinx us." Max said playfully.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Anna challenged.

"Nothing but don't cry when a Tank shows up." Max said like everything was okay.

"Okay, now you're the one jinxing us." I said slyly.

"Maybe you all should get some sleep. You all have searching for the key and it's a long drive." Carl said.

"Okay." we all said.

And then we all shut our eyes and enter Dreamland.

**I'm sorry this update had taken longer than the rest to update is shorter but whenever I try to write, my mind ends up blank. The next chapter is going to be a chapter in Alex's dream.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreamland

**Disclaimer: Valve © owns Left 4 Dead 1&2.**

Chapter 4: Dreamland

I was in a forest, one with pink soil and transparent trees with many different shiny colors. There were also these strange color orbs floating around. Just looking at them wants me to go sleep. If sleeping in a dream is even possible. It's even stranger that I know I'm dreaming. I must be going crazy so my mind did this to take the stress out. There's also a paved walkway made out of smooth rocks. Curious about what my subconscious might surprise and with nothing better to do, I followed the walkway to wherever it leads.

After walking for, who knows how long? My watch is not with me. There are no clocks. The sun or what I assume is the sun stays in the same place. Speaking of the sun, the sky is purple. Anyways, back to where I was. After walking for, you know, I found a cottage. I decided to knock the door. It opened.

Standing in the doorway was what shocked me. It was me. I mean an exact copy of me, head to toe. She just stood there with a smile on her face.

"Um, who are you?"

"Well, I'm you."

"But, how?"

"Well I'm your subconscious."

"So you're the one who put me in this place."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You'll call me crazy if you know."

"By calling you crazy, I'm calling myself crazy."

"Okay. I'm lonely."

*A moment of silence passed.*

"Yep, I'm definitely crazy or at least gone cuckoo."

"Oh come 'on, it's not that bad."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, for starters, an hour or day if you will, that passes here can be a mere second of us sleeping."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well yes. We can play together for a whole year and only a few minutes have passed."

"Okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Will I remember any of this when I wake up?"

"Yes."

"Will you know of anything that happens while I'm awake or will you see, hear and feel anything while I'm awake?"

"Yes and yes."

"Okay then. I guess I could play with you for while, at least I think it will be a while. How do you keep track of time?"

"I don't."

"Oh. Okay."

"So what do you think we should start with first?"

"Anything you want. Surprise me."

"Okay then."

After, I still don't know how track time, of playing games, dolls (DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH), looking at magazines that I don't even remember and other stuff, we finally took a break. I took a close look at myself. I mean looking at a mirror helps but it would be good to know how you look exactly. I have to say I do look a bit out of shape. My shirt is dirty and my hair is a little bit greasy. Suddenly she turns and looks at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"If you're really my subconscious can't you tell?"

"You just answered my question with a question."

"So?"

"It's not polite."

"You're telling me that my subconscious is a polite non-violence girl?"

"No."

"Then why did you tell me it's not polite?"

"Can we just forget about this?"

"Okay."

*A moment of silenced passed once more*

"When can I get out of here?"

"Anytime you want."

"Wait. So you're telling me I could have waked up a long time ago."

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me then?" I shouted.

"I was lonely." She replied while covering her face with her hands.

"I think I'll go now."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Will come back?"

"How will I be able to come back?"

"Just want to before you sleep."

"Okay."

"So you'll come back?"

"We'll see, no wait, we'll know." I said that with a genuine smile. She smiled back.

"Oh and before I go, can I ask you one last question?"

"Sure."

"Am I or are we crazy?"

"That depends." she replied with a grin. I grinned back.

And with that, I woke up.

"Hey Alex, did you have a nice sleep?" Anna asked.

"You could say that."

"What was your dream about?" Max asked.

"Don't ask."

"But I want to know too." Anna whined.

"I said don't ask and that's it!"

"Fine." she pouted.

After this dream experience I had, I'm pretty sure I'm crazy. Frankly, I don't care and I know this isn't that last I'll have.

**I know this chapter is very short but I decided to make it a mini-chapter because it's not very important, now at least. **


	5. Chapter 5: We are out of here!

**Disclaimer: Valve © owns Left 4 Dead 1&2.**

Chapter 5: We are out of here!

"How long before we get there?" I asked.

"We're about half way there so about 3 to 4 hours. But we got to stop at a gas station to refuel." Carl answered.

"Well then we better get to one fast."

"Hey Alex, can you tell me about your dream?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I said don't ask so stop asking!"

"But I want to know!" she whined.

"Anna, leave Alex alone. If she doesn't want to tell then that's her choice." Carl said.

"Okay. Do you want to play the PSPs? I got enough for the 3 of us."

"Okay."

After playing Monster Hunter Portable 3, Silent Hill Origins, Killzone Liberation and other games I didn't even know she had for about an hour, we stopped at a gas station. Anna was very good at playing all of them. I was okay. Max really sucked, I'm not sugarcoating it. The first ten minutes he didn't even understand the controls. I guessing he didn't play a PSP before or even own one.

"I think two of us should go and search the store for anything useful. " Carl suggested.

"Agreed"

"So who are going to search the store?"

"I volunteer." I gladly said. I was getting bored with the PSP anyways.

"Max, can you go?" Anna asked.

"Why do I have go?" Max asked.

"Because I'm on the last level and the save point is a long way back."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Then it's settled. Let's go."

Carl was filling up the van with fuel while Anna was inside playing her PSP. In the mean time Max and I started searching the store. I went in first with my katana raised (I want to save my magnum ammo just in case a real problem shows up, such as a Tank.). There weren't any of the zombies inside. I'm starting to wish for zombies or something to show up for 2 reasons. First is because I'm bored and I need to waste some adrenaline. Second is because if everything goes well, when the bad stuff happens; which I'm guessing right before we get rescued, it's going to happen very badly. So there weren't any zombies. Max and I started searching right away then Max asked me something that because of my survival instinct I have completely forgotten to think about.

"Do you think our parents made it?" Max asked.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said, do you think our parents made it?"

"Well, um, I don't know."

"Well I hope they made it."

"Me too, but enough of that, we got to get anything useful and head back to the van."

"Okay."

We managed to find some more food, flashlights; and batteries for them, and some tools just in case the van engine breaks down. We then head back to the van we heard a cough, more like a gag though. We both looked at each other and then to the direction of the sound. It came from somewhere in front of the store. Right there we saw a zombie staring at Carl. It has these bubble-like things (I don't know what it's called) on one of its arms and half its head; probably half its face too. It has these tongues coming out holes in the side of its head, neck and shoulder and one long one coming out of its mouth. We also see smoker coming out some of the holes. Occasionally it would cough and gag.

"What do you think we should do?" Max asked.

"I think that we should kill it before it attacks Carl or Anna."

"Fine, but you do it?"

"Any particular reason why?"

"Well, don't tell Anna or she'll never stop teasing me about it."

"Okay."

"I'm scared of it and any other zombies that we came across."

"You're really scared of all of them?"

"Yes."

"Well you didn't seem scared of the Tank when you threw that Molotov at it." I said with smile.

"Yeah, I wasn't." he said with another smile.

"But I guess I'm still the one to go kill right?"

"Yes you are."

"Okay."

Suddenly we heard a really loud gag; or at least louder than usual. We turned and saw the thing's tongue has wrapped Carl and is dragging him towards it. I quickly dashed towards the thing and kill it with one strike to the head. Carl got up and walked to me.

"Thanks." he said.

"You're welcome."

"This zombie is really ugly."

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What do you think we should name this thing?" Max asked.

"How about we name it Smoker, it has smoke coming out of it and it cough and gags like one."

"Okay."

"Great. Are you two done searching the store?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

We went back to the van and Anna was still playing her PSP. She asked us what happened. She is obviously clueless to everything outside the van when she plays her PSP. We all decided that she should not play when we're doing something like this or taking shifts taking watch.

Carl then started the van we continued on our journey. Anna, Max and I decided to eat some snacks and have a drink. Carl just has a power bar and an energy drink. He said he can't afford to fall asleep when we're so close to New Orleans. Max and I decided to sleep again while Anna decided she better play the PSP before she doesn't have a chance again.

I had that dream with my other self again. This time she wore a Smoker-like costume and approached me from behind. She nearly scared me to death. I then tackled her to the ground and we were both laughing like crazy; although I think I am crazy.

After doing a lot of other stuff with her I woke up to the sound of Carl shaking me. As it appears we were in the city, but there were road blocks. After he woke Max, we decided to continue our journey on foot. We had to leave a lot of things behind but we can manage without them.

As we walked through the city we learned 2 things. First, there are a lot of zombies in cities. Second, we are going to need a lot of guns. Carl saw a gun shop and decided we each take at least one gun. We had to kill a few Hunters and Smokers to get there. One thing they both have in common is that they both like to attack from high places.

Once inside the gun shop, we were awed. There were so many guns. Pistols, Magnums, Shotguns, Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles you name it. There was also a melee weapons section. Carl took a machete, a magnum and traded his pump-shotgun with a tactical shotgun; it's a kind of a auto-shotgun. Anna took a sort of a fire axe, a magnum; she was grinning madly as she held it, and took a silenced M4A1 assault rifle. Max took two dual pistols; the ones that look the ones the Selene used in the movie Underworld, a K2 assault rifle and a TRG sniper rifle. He didn't take any new melee weapon. I took an AK-47 assault rifle and an AK-74u submachine gun. We each took a lot of ammo for our weapons. We then heard some voice in the back room. When we went in we saw a radio. It was broadcasting a message saying that the evacuation center is at the mall; sounds familiar.

We found a map and started walking to the mall. After a few minutes of walking and killing zombies with our new guns, we heard a gurgling sound. Suddenly this fat zombie came out of nowhere and barfed on me. I shot it and it exploded covering me in more of its vomit. When I thought the worse was over, a roar rang off it the distant and zombies were running to me. Anna ran up to them with her fire axe only to be met with all of them running pass her and still onto to me. Carl and Max immediately started firing their weapons and being careful not to shoot Anna. After wiping the bile from my eyes, I starting shooting my weapon too; I decided to use the AK-74u because it shoots fast. After the horde died, we decided to name the fat zombie Boomer because it exploded when I shot it.

After about 10 or 20 minutes of more walking and killing zombies, we got to the mall. There was a high electrical fence and gate. There were soldiers shooting zombies and then one saw us. He shouted to another soldier to open the gate for us. It opened then we went through it. One of the soldiers told us to get inside and wait for a chopper to come pick us up on the roof. We asked if we could keep our weapons. He said that it's okay, better safe than sorry.

Once we got inside we saw soldiers and doctors around doing their stuff. Then one of the doctors came to us and asked if he could take a blood sample out of each of us for making a vaccine and hopefully a cure. We all let him took a blood sample then we went to an elevator to the top floor. Once we got there one of the soldiers told to take the stairs to get to the roof.

Once we got to the roof, we only waited for a few more minutes before a chopper got here. We asked one of the soldiers how a chopper got here so fast. He said that at least one should always be here so this one was already heading here. We got on then we were off. We asked the pilot where we were heading. He said we were heading to camp where they still have space for more survivors. He also said that the camp is also a science base where they are making the vaccines. As usual, I fall asleep again.

**There will about two more chapters then I will be writing a sequel a bit of a different plot.**


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayed

**First of all I am sorry for not updating because I was hitting a lot of writer's blocks then there was Christmas so I had to go on vacation and spend time with my family. Then school open up and homework and projects right away. Busy, busy me. Anyways here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Valve © owns Left 4 Dead 1&2**

* * *

Chapter 6: Betrayed

I had the dream my other self. This time she dresses up as some mad scientist and tried to inject me with random stuff. We had fun playing chase in her secret lab. Then she finally caught me and raised her needle. I closed my eyes awaiting the pain. It never came. Instead she put the tip of the needle in my mouth and injected. A sweet taste met my tongue. It was strawberry juice! She then took it out and smiled to me. And then I woke up.

We were at the camp and Anna just woke me up. A soldier came and escorted us inside to the person in charge of the camp. His name was Cpt. Marcellus Rivers; but everyone calls him Mercer. He told us that we had to earn our keep in the camp; weapons are permitted in case of a horde of zombies and few of the ground rules. One reasonable rule is no vandalism; I mean come 'on, we already have enough problem with the zombies. He then told one of the soldiers to show us where we are going to live. He said that a person will come to us with our jobs and the camp activities schedule.

The soldier gestured for us to follow. He led us to a cabin. It's not big but not too small. He then handed each of us the keys and left. We got inside and looked around. The living room was right in front. It has one sofa and a fireplace. The kitchen is at the back to the right. It's small but big enough. It has a stove, water heater and other cooking utensils. There are two bedrooms next to each other at the back of the cabin; separated by a wall. Both have one bathroom. The room to left has a two-person bed so Anna and I took that because both Max and Carl complained that it would be awkward for two guys to sleep together on the same bed. They took the other bedroom with two separate beds.

Anna and I examined our bedroom. The bed was adjacent to left wall. There was oil lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. Opposite to the bed is a small TV with a DVD player and some movies so they must have power. I wonder how they make. From a river, by burning coal or fuel, wind, etc. The back of the bedroom is where the bathroom is. It has two toothbrushes; thank God, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, etc. Then we heard a LOUD knock. I said that I'll go get it. I went to the door and opened it. Standing in front of me is girl about my age, about same height. She has short blue hair; she must have dyed it or there is something wrong with my eyes. She looks thin from her clothes; not that I want look at anything in particular. She has purple eyes; contact lenses. Her skin is a bit pale.

"Hi. My name is Cathy." she said with her hand raised.

"Nice to meet you Cathy, my name is Alex." I took her hand and shook it.

"I came to give you your job description, schedule and the camp map."

"Thanks."

"So then, see you."

"Bye."

I closed the door called everyone to the living room to know our jobs.

"Who was the person who gave you these?" Anna asked.

"Her name is Cathy."

"Is she cute?"

"A little bit maybe. Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh. Nothing, I'm just curious."

"Ok. Anyways, here are your jobs."

Carl gets to be a mechanic at the big garage. His job is to make the scrap metals usable and to repair vehicles and other broken things. He also gets to be a watchman at certain times and days. Max is some computer programmer engineer. He gets to repair computers, electrical systems (and appliances) and of course, program the computers. Anna and I are both workers at the cafeteria and nurses. It says that we have to help people cook on some days. As for the nurse job, we just have hand the doctor equipment and other stuff. I wonder how they decided what jobs we get. Is it because of how we look at first glance?

After staying for two weeks the place doesn't seem so bad. We met some good people that are friendly. There is a small sort of party every Friday and it isn't so bad. After the party we went back to our place. A soldier was waiting for us, he told us to report to Mercer right away. We didn't want any trouble so we went. When we got to his office, he told the guard soldiers to leave us alone. He then told us that we were chosen randomly for a new special cure for the Infection. He said that the scientists have tested it on infected monkeys and it worked but they're just making sure that it's harmless to humans. Max was the first to argue almost instantly.

"What if they're not harmless to humans, how will you be responsible?"

"Max calm down." I tried.

"No I won't calm down. He wants us to be lab rats and if the so-called cure kills us, he'll just make something up. Everyone will believe him. How long have you been doing this?"

"This is our camp's first time of being chosen.

"See Max, wait. What do you mean this camp's first time?" Anna asked.

"Every other time when people were chosen, they were at other camps."

"So you tried this '_cure_' before and it didn't work."

"Yes."

"We don't have a choice do we?" Carl asked.

"Not really."

"Then let's get on with it."

"Carl you can't be serious." I said.

"We don't have a choice and I can't have it on my conscience that I let someone else die."

"So we're all good?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You can all wait at the building west of the 6th supply room. The scientists will be here shortly."

We were waiting at the building for about half an hour, an hour, not sure. Then through the door came a group of scientists carrying some briefcases. We follow them into some rooms. He told us that we have to be strapped down to the patient tables to avoid hurting ourselves. Oh the doubts I had when I heard that. After we were all strapped; we are all in the same room; the scientists are behind the bulletproof glass, four soldiers came, each came with a needle.

After they injected the contents we, or should I say I, began to feel strange. Then this sharp never-ending pain in my eyes, ears, nose, arms and legs came. I thought I was going to die, but I never did. Between all the pains I could short phrases, _"It isn't working. They're becoming the Infected. The cure's destroying the immune system, again."_ I was beginning to feel lightheaded and the last thought I had was to make those bastards PAY. And then there was only darkness.

I woke up in a cage in a very big helicopter. From the looks and feelings, I'm a Hunter or Huntress. I look to my right and I think it's Max because he's shorter than me. He's a Smoker. I look across and I see Anna. She looks strange. Her jaw looks out of joint and there's some green goo dripping from the corner. She looks sad, one more reason to add to the list to make those bastards pay. To her right; from my point of view, is Carl. He looks bigger with cracked green skin, except for his left arm which is white-skinned, small and dangles like there's no bone in them. His head and face looks more like a skin-covered skull.

After we landed some special cars which I don't know the names came and carried us to our cells. There were many cells. Max and Carl were in a cell with a Hunter and some fat guy. Anna and I were in a cell with a girl in a straight jacket and sewn lips. I felt pity when I saw how sad she was because she couldn't talk or move her lips, one more reason to add. FYI, our cells are across each other's.

The cell has 3 steel walls, a steel door and very tough bulletproof glass. Breaking out of here anytime soon is nearly impossible. I decided to use my new found claws to unsown the girl's lips and cut her jacket straps. Her jaw then dangles but after a few tries she broke out with a smile. Now that I look closely, she was about 5'5 feet tall. She has long straight black hair that hangs at the side of her head. I can't tell if she's slender or not. She has these cute brown eyes.

"You're cute." I said with a smile.

"Why thank you."

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can."

"Oh. Okay. I'm Alex and this is Anna."

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Emily."

"Can I ask what kind of Infected are you?"

"Well, when I used to kill them I called them Screamers. Basically what they do is when they see you they run away and hide. Then they let out this loud high-pitched scream that draws a horde from at least a mile away."

"Well that's nice. I'm what I call a Hunter. They jumped very far and high and pin their prey to the ground and then rip them to shreds with their claws. Do you know what Anna is?"

"Well, I think she's a Spitter."

"Hey! I don't spit." Anna said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But your ability is to spit."

"How is that good?"

"Well you spit stomach acid which doesn't burn through metal but burns through skin and is very painful."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Do know what the fat guy in the cell across from ours is?"

"Oh, he's a Boomer."

"A what?"

"He's a Boomer. Basically he vomits. His vomit attracts hordes of zombies. We call them Boomers because when they die they explode covering nearby with vomit."

"Okay. Emily do you want revenge?"

"Revenge on who and for what?"

"On those scientists that turned us into this."

"Well I suppose I do."

"Then let's make a plan."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, not much really.**


End file.
